Duty or Love?
by DragonSpiritX
Summary: REWRITE! A femme Dcon goes undercover as an Autobot to infiltrate and destroy.But when she meets an old friend again and falls for him, will she follow her orders or her spark? G1 ProwlxOC Read and Review!


**A/N: I just wanted to rewrite this story from the last 'Duty or Love' and make it more lengthy-er soo...yeah. Anyways tell me what you think and read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any transformers except for my OC Cyberstreak, she belongs to me whether she likes it or not-**

**Cyberstreak: Which i don't by the way.**

**Saberwing: Yeah!**

**Dragon: U glitched femme ur not even in this fic! Get outta here and go back to where u belong! *growls at Saberwing***

**Saberwing: *sticks glossa out***

**Dragon: *unsheaths claws* Ya wanna try that again?**

**Saber: O.O ...no...**

**Cyber: *snickers***

**Dragon: *smirks* on with the story!**

**--**

"Stop! Stop this instant!" an Autobot official called, running after a black figure through the dark nights of Cybertron. Easily ignoring the disturbance, the being transformed and drove off at top speeds, eluting the Autobot.

The mech panted, watching as the thief drove off before turning on his comm. link. "All ground units report! We have a decepticon spy that contains valuable information! Decepticon must be brought back to base for interrogation!"

An echo of yes sirs answered the mech back as a group of Autobots set out, searching through the dark place of their planet.

"I think the creep went this way…" one bot murmured to his partner, walking pass an alleyway, not noticing the narrowed golden optics watching their every move.

'Fools…' the bot snickered, golden optics flashing in amusement. It then smirked, white fangs glinting in the moonlight as it dashed into the shadows, black armor blending in perfectly. It moved stealthily in the darkness, darting from shadow to shadow as it grew closer and closer to a nearby aircraft hangar.

'Perfect…' it purred, ducking behind a few crates as a few autobot scouts passed by. Making sure the coast was clear, it ran towards a large space cruiser, nearly reaching it and to have its foot caught by something. The cloaked cybertronian looked down to see a grappling hook attached to it. It growled, golden optics flashing in anger as it pulled out red energy katanas and slicing the accursed cable before jumping in the air and lashing out at the several Autobot officials, who narrowly dodged the attack.

"Eat plasma, Decepti-creep!" one of the Autobots snarled, shooting several rounds only to miss as the con rolled out of the way before pouncing on him, raising her swords and slashing it through his spark chamber; off lining him instantly. It gave a satisfied smirk, scoffing as it grabbed the dead mech by the mech and throwing him to the side.

"Hands up, Con!" snarling, an official had his gun pressed against the Decepticon's back. It complied, clawed servos rising above its head as it stilled. "Hands behind your back!" the mech ordered and the Con did just that. As the mech was going to snap some cuffs on the Decepticon quickly grabbed his wrists, flipping him to the ground and twisting the cuffs brutally on the hands behind his back. The Autobot struggled and grunted, trying to pry off the cuffs only to be struck in the helm with the handle of one of the katana, being knocked out.

"Stupid Autobot…" it growled, turning back towards the cruiser only to fall to one knee as a shot came in contact with its cloaked back. It grunted in pain and a plasma cannon unsheathed on its arm as it pointed toward the group of Autobots.

"Don't even think bout' it scrap metal…" it turned only to find a gun pressed against its helm.

"Get up! NOW!" it complied, slowly getting up. The Autobot nudged the Con with the end of his barrel. "Get your aft moving!"

"Why don't you get your aft in a smelter?!" it spat, claws lashing out and swatting the bot away as he fell to the floor.

"Get im'!" the other mechs yelled as the charged at the Decepticon, shooting and yelling all of the while.

'I had enough of this…' it groaned, flipping backwards and landing on top of one of the cruisers. "So long Auto-slags!" it cackled, opening the door and dropping in.

"Stop that cruiser!" the mechs yelled, running towards the craft only to be thrown backwards as the thrusters came onlined in a fiery blaze as the craft was airborne, shooting towards the sky and out of sight.

'Damn Autobots…Ruin all the fun.' it growled, steering the ship in a huff. Suddenly the big screen that once had a display of the galaxies' stars come alive and showed a large silver mech.

"Aah, you're alive…" the mech leered with a smirk as it stared at the cloaked form in the cruiser.

"How did you know I was in this cruiser? It belongs to the Autobots." the bot question with optics narrowed.

"Let's just say I have people watching your every move…" the mech chuckled, something transforming behind the cloaked being as it turned to come face to face with a masked Decepticon.

"You send Soundwave to spy on me? What? Am I not loyal enough for you, your royal ass-ness?" it growled, pushing the monotoned voice away from it.

"No…I just needed to make sure you were arriving on time as scheduled." the silver mech answered with a sneer.

"Oh, don't worry, Megatron," the bot smirked. "I know the plan and it **will** be set into action…as you ordered my lord." it smirked, glossa running over fangs in a predatory manner.

"Excellent…I plan to see you here in a few more days…Cyberstreak." Megatron smirked, cackling at the thought of bringing the Autobots.

"Of course…I will not fail you." the Con said, removing the cloak to reveal a black and silver color combo femme with golden optics. She had spikes running along her door wing arms and legs and her helm bared two antennae-like features on each side of her head. "I'm the best bet you got." she stated rather smugly.

"You better hope so…or else." Megatron growled, the screen going black as he cut off the connection.

The femme sighed, optics scanning over the dark sky before glaring at the tape deck transformer.

"Get in my way and there will be problems. Understand?" she growled, unsheathing her claws in a threatening manner.

"Understood." Soundwave replied, turning around and walking out of the room, leaving the femme in her flaming glory.

"They're lucky they are paying me at a good price or I wouldn't be putting up with this slag." she grumbled, pulling up a chair and sitting down in it in a huff. She tapped on the console before running her claws over the keys as she began typing, an image of a planet soon following up on the screen.

**"Destination: Earth. Life forms: Humans, organic creatures…"**

"Ewww…I gotta deal with freakin squishys? Pathetic Megatron, really pathetic." Cyberstreak sneered, bringing some human reports that contained the recent victories of the Autobot saviors.

"Soo, Optimus Prime and his crew are getting the best of ole' Megsy and his Cons, hmm? No wonder Megatron is getting all of the help he can get." she mumbled, switching off the console and walking to the window of the cruiser, looking out before her as she saw her said destination.

"Well, Autobots…Prepare for the femme of the Pits cause she's dangerous and coming to a place near you…" she snickered deviously.

--

**"Unidentified space craft entering Earth's atmosphere…Appearing as an Autobot Elite cruiser."** Telatraan-1 reported, all Autobots standing in the control room watching as a video feed was brought up showing a blurry image of the craft. the computer stated.

"Telatraan-1, are there occupants in the cruiser?" Optimus asked, bringing the image to a wider view.

**"Occupants detected: Two."**

"Autobot or Decepticon?"

**"Both."**

"The Decepticons must be attacking the Autobot…Should we help?" Bumblebee asked, turning to his leader.

Before Prime could answer Telatraan's alerts suddenly blared.**"Immediate impact! Cruiser crashing in northern part of Lake Superior in Michigan! Decepticon fleet nearing Autobot!"**

"Looks like Telatraan answered that question for you Bumblebee." Prime said. "Autobots! Transform and roll out!"

--

The Autobots arrived to Lake Superior, immediately being greeted with a barrage of laser fire.

"Autobots! Take cover!" Prime ordered, everyone dodging out of the way and taking cover behind anything they could find.

"Autobots! How nice is it to see you!" Megatron sneered with a grin, floating in the air with the seeker twine behind him.

"Where's the Autobot, Megatron?" Prime barked, all bots raising their weapons.

"Auto-bot? hmm? I don't think-oh! Do you mean this Autobot?" he smirked, Soundwave coming behind him with an unconscious femme in his grasp.

"Put er' down, Mega-freak!" Ratchet yelled, shooting at the visored-mech's hand, causing him to drop the femme.

"I got her!" Tracks yelled, catching the femme in his arms before running back to the rest of his team.

"Give her back!" Starscream screeched, he and the other seekers in jet mode as they dived down and shot at the Autobots.

"I do think so!" the twins yelled, jumping up towards the seekers. "Jet Judo!" they yelled, smashing into the seekers.

Megatron growled, watching his men fall one by one until only the Autobots remained.

"Decepticons! Retreat!" he ordered, flying away with the beaten mechs following.

The Autobots cheered for the small victory and Optimus looked at the unconscious femme that was crowded by Ratchet, Jazz and a shocked Prowl.

"Prowl? Prowl what is it?" the commander asked worriedly, placing a gentle hand on the SIC's shoulder.

"I-I…I know her…" he whispered quietly, everyone staring at him with shock and confusion in their optics.

**--**

**A/N: and there u have it! Tell me good, bad, any ideas? Just don't be an ass about it please cause im not one to take bad funk pleasant. **

**Cyber: Ain't that the truth**

**Saber: *snickering***

**Dragon: Shut up! Anyways, and 4 all of u that r reading my fic 'Never let u go' featuring little terror over there *points at Saberwing who just waves with a grin* i'll get that updated as soon as i can...just have a little writer's block on where i'm gonna take the fic. Read and Review please! ^_^**

**Cyber&Saber: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! *giving readers puppy dog (optics)eyes***

**Telatraan-1 reported, all Autobots standing in the control room watching as a video feed was brought up showing a blurry image of the craft.** the computer stated.


End file.
